


For Snowy Reasons

by freelancejouster



Category: Hunger Pangs: True Love Bites - Joy Demorra
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancejouster/pseuds/freelancejouster
Summary: It was snowing and had been for the better part of a few hours now; apparently that was something to celebrate.
Relationships: Riya Blutstein/Kitty Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	For Snowy Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out Phangs if you haven't yet!](https://thebibliosphere.tumblr.com/HungerPangs)
> 
> un-beta'd; we post whatever dumps out of our brain immediately like bisexuals.

It was snowing and had been for the better part of a few hours now; apparently that was something to celebrate.

“It’s time!” Kitty had shrieked suddenly. Riya had thought they’d been spending a nice moment alone in the study, Riya reading to herself from a quite surprisingly racy book she’d pilfered from Vlad’s quarters and Kitty cross stitching a set of flowers onto a tea towel dutifully, head resting on Riya’s lap so that she could comb her fingers through her curls. But then Kitty had sat bolt upright and glanced out the window, only to drag Riya bodily down the stairs and into the front hall without any sort of discussion.

“ _Kitty_ ,” Riya hissed, grabbing at the other girl’s hand as she threatened to dash into the snow without so much as a coat to shelter her from it, much less any of the other assortments of clothing and accessories that might have helped. “Even I can catch a chill from weather like this, take your coat at least.”

Kitty’s grin was impossible as she glanced back; Riya’s heart did the same stupid little flip flop it always did when she saw it, savoring the way her nose scrunched a little bit and the way she always seemed nearly breathlessly excited around whichever thing she’d heartily _decided_ on at the moment, but that wasn’t important right now.

“It’s snowing!” Kitty exclaimed, cheeks already a little red from the cold rolling in through the open door.

“Coat, please,” Riya insisted, trying not to sound too bossy. She wasn’t always an entirely practical person, but with Kitty she always seemed to have to be, it was a little bit — well, she didn’t mind it, she liked looking after Kitty, but she hoped in equal parts that Kitty wouldn’t ever resent her for it and that Kitty might eventually grow out of it.

Which — maybe the second part wasn’t entirely fair. But Riya figured she could love a person and still recognize minor shortcomings.

To Kitty’s credit, she grinned good-naturedly and slipped her coat on, and then pulled her gloves from the pockets and put those on as well. She stood very still as Riya draped a scarf over her head and around her neck, carefully petting down the bits of her tresses that had somehow become disheveled.

“Better?” Kitty asked her, as Riya assessed her, smile soft and smug in equal measures.

“Yes,” Riya said, blush rising lightly in her cheeks at the proximity. She was sure most people wouldn’t notice, but Kitty wasn’t most people.

“You like me like this?” Kitty teased, taking a careful, half-step forward to that she was decidedly in Riya’s space.

“Very much,” Riya affirmed, leaning down that little bit to kiss her sweet and quick.

And it wasn’t so new that it still took her breath away, they’d fallen into some sort of space between eager and familiar, but Riya still treasured it, at least a little bit.

Kitty hummed, pleased for a moment, and then it seemed as though she remembered all at once that she’d been so eager to get out into the snowfall, grinned, and turned to dash out the open castle door, dragging Riya out behind her.

To Riya, snow was just snow. It was fine; more often than not it came down slushy and inconvenient, and she didn’t much care for the way it made the hem of her gowns dingy and gross, though she wasn’t the sort of person to shy from the snow altogether because of it. She liked the winter season more than the snow itself, partial to the milky chocolates and chais and peppermint flavors and the sharp scent of pine that seemed to nearly permeate the castle itself from the sheer volume Lady M would have arranged within the structure, overshadowing even the stone and the soot.

The snow seemed to mean something much more to Kitty; something magical and rapturous and it was wonderful to watch her scurry out into it, laughing gleefully as she spun in circles, arms outstretched as if to embrace the sky, head tilted back as though to catch as much of it on her skin as possible.

“Don’t you love the snow?” Kitty asked after a moment, glancing back at Riya before flopping backwards into the few inches of the stuff that had accumulated now.

“You’re so cute,” Riya said, laughing with a hand over her mouth — a habit she’d picked up to hide her fangs.

“Come play with me!” Kitty moved her arms in wide flaps, determinedly creating wings for her snow silhouette.

She didn’t _really_ want to, but she’d also never been very good at saying no to Kitty, and she did _look_ like she was having fun, even if that fun seemed like something that would just make Riya cold and dirty and disheveled.

“Must I?” Riya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Please!” Kitty insisted, sitting carefully up in the snow silhouette to check the process of her wings.

Riya giggled and dropped down beside her — the snow was damp and a little cold, but the layers she’d insisted they put on helped with that a decent amount. She flapped her arms dutifully even as soft little flakes drifted down onto her face, tips of her fingers just brushing against Kitty’s.

They stood and brushed their dresses off, before traipsing across the grounds a little ways and completing the activity again, and then again, at Kitty’s giggling insistence. Each time they rose, their poor outfits all the more worse for wear, but their snow silhouettes practically perfect by the third or fourth time they’d done it.

“Isn’t this grand?” Kitty asked, linking her fingers with Riya’s through her mittens.

“Yes,” Riya said decidedly looking at Kitty’s face rather than any of the silhouettes they’d created. At her cold-reddened cheeks and her bright smile and her little turned up nose. Riya had known a little while ago that she was in love, fully dropped and drowning in it, but it wasn’t something she figured she could just — tell a mortal. Not after what had happened with Vlad and Elizabeth. She could keep it tucked into her chest for a little bit longer.

But still — 

“You’re not looking at the snow,” Kitty pouting, flouncing over to twirl in front of her. “Snow is magic, Riya.” Her cheeks were flushed and pretty; she was always pretty unflappable, but she she seemed so genuinely happy.

Riya hummed, teasing her a little. “Not all magic is good, you know.”

Kitty scoffed playfully, sidling up closer. It was cute; she was cute, even with her hair all hanging with snow and her scarf coming undone. “Oh, I know that, but I think most of it probably is.”

Riya laughed and pulled her closer, shivering a little from the cold and a little from Kitty’s touch as she climbed into her lap properly, kissing her soundly. Their mouths were hot where everything else was cold, and Riya found herself moaning softly and pulling Kitty gently back in for more when she pulled playfully away.

“Lady _Victoriya_ ,” came a voice behind her, so drawn out and playfully aghast that it took her a moment to recognize it as her brother, Vlad, returning from some jaunt around the town with his own sweethearts.

“Yes, brother?” Riya called, as Kitty doubled over back into the snow giggling.

“Take care Lady M doesn’t see you off like this; she’s tough but it’d be a kindness to tell her some other way,” he called, not quite so loudly now that he was closer.

Riya hummed in acknowledgement; that was probably a fair assessment. Kitty wrapped around 

“We can’t help it!” Kitty called with a giggle, arms tightening around Riya from behind. And that certainly felt nice — at least until Kitty tugged her down bodily, yelling, “It’s the snow!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love with this book — I might still write something massive about it, but this will tide me over for a little.


End file.
